


Nightmares

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Danarius Mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Can also be found on my writing Tumblr, here:http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162606148171/nightmares





	Nightmares

Fenris did not anticipate many things about Hawke. To the point that, as he got close to the other man, things he would have once assumed rolled over into surprises he could scarcely comprehend.  
All mages had nightmares sometimes. Even Danarius (and the day following was never pleasant).  
Yet he was still taken aback when Hawke first jumped out of bed like he was about to be attacked, waking them both. Fenris had to take a moment to process what was happening, finding himself instinctively alight.  
But Hawke merely started pacing the room, no rush for his staff; the anxious pulse of magic coming off of him swiftly fading as the man regained control.

When Fenris relaxed, the room went black. “Garrett?”

A moment of silence.

“Fenris? Shit. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you… Ha, not that I could have avoided it. Get back in bed.”  
“What is wrong?”  
“Nothing. Get back to sleep.”  
More silence. He could hear Hawke’s pacing. Soft and even. Not even remotely frantic. “Fenris…”  
“I will return to your bed only with you… with me.” Perhaps he wasn’t as awake as he’d thought.  
Garrett’s chuckle punctuated his lack of eloquence. “Fine, fine. Just for you.”  
A change in his pace. Fenris was in bed then, but Hawke didn’t quite join him.  
“You… You do truly want to be here? Don’t you?”  
The elf groaned in exasperation. “I’d hope that was clear by now.”  
“Why?”  
Fenris sat up with a soft growl, “I have told you why.”  
“…But I’m a mage.”  
“…What brought this up?”  
“Dreams are important. They… show you where your soft spots are.”  
“What?”  
There was a sigh, and a creak as Hawke leaned on the bed frame, “Never mind… I love you Fenris. Sorry to wake you, again.” The man finally crawled back into bed, wrapping himself around the tall elf after dragging him down under the covers.  
“What did you dream, Hawke?”  
“Eh, the usual. Lots of dead people, lots of ‘Oh do I have a deal for you’ demon bullshit, and an excess of mockery for any and all of my failures.”  
Demons. Were Hawke a lesser man, Fenris would have run. Worse perhaps.

But he would not run from Hawke again.

“What does that have to do with my certainty?”  
“Heh… That’s hard to explain.”  
“Don’t avoid the question.”  
“Well… I suppose I just worry about you. …In a lot of ways.”  
“I will not leave.”  
“I believe you.”  
“Good… Can you get back to sleep, Garrett?”  
“Hm…” Fenris felt his hair tangling with Garrett’s beard as the man nuzzled against him. “It’s worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my writing Tumblr, here:  
> http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162606148171/nightmares


End file.
